


Adjustments

by lucie clare (lucieclare0221)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucieclare0221/pseuds/lucie%20clare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin’s life starting in TPM. A view of him adjusting to life outside slavery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustments

“We’re going to have to land at the nearest planet, immediately.”

Obi Wan internally groaned when his master, Qui Gon, spoke these words. Why did the hyperdrive have to break? Can’t everything go as planned, for once? He quickly scanned the area and found the nearest planet.  
“Found it.” He pointed, “Tatooine, master.”  
Qui Gon nodded. It will have to do.

They landed as soon as they could, and Qui Gon, Padme, and Obi Wan peered out the cockpit window, looking for any surroundings. Through the slight haziness, caused by thin grains of sands blowing in the air, they could see an outline of a town, or perhaps what could be considered a Tatooine city.   
“Obi Wan and I will explore the town. Captain Panaka, you will protect Amidala and guard the ship.” Qui Gon said. Panaka nodded in agreement.  
“Wait! I’m coming along. The Queen insisted upon it. ” Padme looked determined. There was a solid look in her eyes, and Obi Wan knew there was no stopping her.  
“Alright. You may go as well. But we must take extra precautions. Jar Jar will come as well.” Qui Gon said reluctantly, then looked at Obi Wan with an apologetic look on his face. He knew that Obi Wan thought Jar Jar was a nuisance. 

When Obi Wan stepped off the ship, he immediately noticed the extremely hot and dry air. I already strongly dislike this planet, he thought. It seemed to take forever to get to the city. Obi Wan’s first impressions were not high. It was made up of small shops run by strange, loud creatures. No one was friendly walking past. What is this mysterious planet, Tatooine?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They decided they would stop at a small store that seemed like it was selling mechanical parts. A toydarian was fluttering about, and a human young boy was sitting on the counter, tinkering with something Obi Wan could never hope to know the name of. Mechanics was not his strong suit.   
“Chut! Chut! Gando doe wallya. Me dwana no bata." The toydarian said harshly in Huttese. The boy replied something else in the same unattractive gangster language. Obi Wan pushed back his growing distaste. That was not important. They just needed to get the part and leave.  
“Are you an angel?”, asked the boy curiously to Padme. He was speaking in Basic now.

“What?” Padme seemed amused and flattered.

“An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the Moons of Iego I think.” 

Obi Wan thought the boy was quite intelligent considering where he lived, and if he guessed correctly, what his life was like. He was sure that the boy was a slave. Obi Wan had heard tales of slavery far in the Outer Rim, but this was the first time he saw it in person.  
He averted his attention back to what the boy was saying. 

“-a pilot, you know, and some day I'm gonna fly away from this place.”

“You're a pilot?” Padme asked, still with a faint smile on her face.

“All my life.”

 

“How long have you been here?” She asked. 

 

Anakin stared down at his hands. “Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces.”

 

“You're ... a slave?” Padme’s smile was long gone, replaced by a small crease between her eyebrows and a troubled look. So I was correct in my assumptions, unfortunately, thought Obi Wan. He felt a pang in his chest that was a mixture of anger and deep sadness for the boy. 

But Obi Wan will never, ever forget what the boy said next: “I am a person, and my name is Anakin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
